Father of Man
by Chibiscuit
Summary: Wild Card ability or not, too many is just too many. Souji decides to clear his mind, quite literally, but finds that, as always, things don't go as planned. At least Izanagi would never disappoint him, right? Right...


Note, please read to avoid confusion! In this fic Souji(or Yuu Narukami if you want) has the ability to speak to his personas. Only he has this ability.  
>"text" is talking<br>'text' is thinking of whoever is in control  
><em>text <em>is thinking of whoever isn't

Oh yes, almost forgot: I don't own Persona 4!

* * *

><p>Father of Man<p>

"Mommy, what is that boy doing?", an innocent little child asked his mother one evening in the murder-filled streets of Inaba. "That's great, dear", the mother answered, clearly not listening to the child, and continued gossiping about the recent killings with 3 other women. "Mommy!", the child yelled catching the mother's attention. "What is it now dear?", she asked, hiding her annoyance at being interrupted at the juiciest part of the rumour. "What is that boy doing over there?", the child asked again. His mother looked over at where he pointed to see a silver-haired youth standing at the side of the road seemingly staring into nothingness. "He's standing.", she answered not really sure why the boy was looking at the wall either, but refusing to admit it. "But mommy, he's been standing there for like a veeeeeeeeeryyyyyy long time. Why? Why?", the child curiously questioned.  
>"Because...", she thought for a moment, "he's been a bad boy and that's why he was punished and has to stand there, facing that wall until he realizes that what he has done is wrong.", she explained, satisfied with what she had come up with. The child wanted to ask more, but his mother continued, "And if you're a bad boy, you'll have to do that too." The stern tone in her voice made the child close his mouth again and remain quiet. He stared at the boy some more, waiting for his mother to finish her talk with her friends.<p>

Meanwhile, said silver-haired youth was sitting in a space between dream and reality, mind and matter, also known as the Velvet Room. In front of him sat a penguin-like, coffin-shaped, long-nosed man calling himself Igor and the Empress Social Link- oh excuse me, Margeret.

"So, I can't store him now?", he asked Igor disappointed.

"My boy, you need at least one Persona with you at all times.", he explained clearly, which was not like him really. Normally Souji would have to solve some sort of strange riddle before he knew what Igor meant. That or he would only know after it was already too late.

"Why? I was fine without one before I came here you know.", he scoffed.

"Just because. It's how things work." Souji wasn't really satisfied with that answer but realizing it was pointless to press the matter, he dropped it. Something else came to mind however.

"How did I get all these Personas anyway?", he asked. Might as well try to get an answer now that he was here.

"I've told you before, you have the Wild Card ability, your potential is immense.", Igor monotonously explained again.

"That's not what I meant. The moment I got access to the compendium, I noticed that it was already filled with Personas. Most of them are so powerful I can't summon them unless I grind like crazy. So, how did they get there?"

Igor grinned at that question. "Maybe you have been here before.", he said mysteriously. Confused Souji raised an eyebrow at the strange little man, who simply laughed in response. "Oh nothing."

"Ah well, okay... in that case, I'll take my leave now.", Souji said his farewell and exited the Velvet Room, his consciousness returning to his body. He blinked a couple of times when he was back. When the wall in front of him was back in focus, he turned around to go home. He suddenly noticed how dark it actually was.

'Don't tell me I stood here the entire night...' He checked his watch. 5:23. 'Yep, I did stand here the entire night...' Sighing he began walking home. 'Well, best try to get a little sleep before school.'  
>When he got home, he tiptoed upstairs and without changing fell on his sofa to get some sleep. He only realized how tired he was, when he had laid down. Almost immediately he fell asleep.<p>

Barely 2 hours later, he was roughly awoken by a mix of his alarm, banging on the door and Nanako calling him. Sleepily, he dragged himself out of the sofa and told Nanako that he was awake and would be down in a few minutes. He yawned as he hit his alarm, missing the first 3 times. He sighed. This wouldn't do. If he went to school like this, it would spell disaster for any Social Links he had worked so hard on. Who knows what he might accidently say when he was tired. He sat down again, trying to think of a solution.

_Why don't you just stay home today?_

Souji frowned at Izanagi's suggestion. 'I can't. I have to go.'

_Is this schoolthing really that important? From what I can deduct you are always bored during these sessions called 'class'. Are they not too easy for you, my son?_

'Yes, but that's not the point. Arg, look I just have to go. And don't call me that!', Souji practically yelled in his head.

_What do you mean? Why can I not call you son? _Izanagi asked, sounding honestly confused. Souji sighed. 'Because it's weird. You are supposed to be me, right? And if I'm your son then that would make me the father of myself. That makes no sense at all! This isn't some time-travelling plot we're acting out here, you know.' Souji explained. Suddenly Igor's earlier words rang in his head. _**Maybe you have been here before. **_'...I hope.', he added doubtfully.

_Son, my daughter is calling you once more. _Izanagi notified. 'Daughter...?' Then he heard Nanako call out again. "...That's even weirder...", he mumbled, giving up on educating Izanagi and went downstairs.

"Big Bro, there you are! You went to bed so early, were you tired?", Nanako asked when he came down the stairs. Realizing this must be the reason they hadn't searched for him, he played along and nodded. "Still am actually. I had a lot of homework to do." Souji didn't like lying to her but he had no choice really. After a quick breakfast, he left for school, just hoping he would stay awake the entire day.

_Say, why did you put all the others away? _Izanagi asked when Souji was walking to school.

'Because they talk too much, to me and to each other, and all at once. They also constantly try to convince me to do one ridiculous thing after another. Harass that person, rob this, take that, set fire to this, say this and that, dance, strip, the list is endless really.'

_I see. _

'You're mostly quiet. That reminds me, how come you're suddenly talking to me as well?'

_Well, with all the others gone I thought you might feel lonely if I didn't. _

Souji rolled his eyes at the irony. 'Alone is about the last thing I can ever be...'

_Was I worried for no reason then? _

'Yes, but I appreciate the thought Izanagi. And the fact that you're using contemporary verbs and words.' He complemented his Persona. Really, it was about the only decent one he's met so far so he deserved it. It's the reason he had decided to keep him with him if he really had to have one. He could get the others back whenever he had to for battles or simple training. They cost but that was no problem. He didn't know when and how they had done it but his parents had apparently given him an insane amount of cash to live in Inaba. Souji didn't really understand why they hadn't told him about it. But he wasn't one to complain, so he certainly didn't when he found all that money in his belongings.

_Yes, well I picked it up by listening to you and your friends sometimes._ Izanagi said, sounding proud of himself. Souji smiled. It was nice to have a normal conversation with himself once in a while. Now to make sure he never says that out loud or they'd diagnose him insane.

As Souji made his way to school he began feeling more and more tired. So tired he thought he was going to fall asleep whilst walking. He shook his head slightly every once and a while to keep himself awake. 'How am I going to last through the day like this?', he wondered.

_Son... _Izanagi was worried and wanted to help but he didn't know how. Souji was too distracted and tired to make a remark about how Izanagi called him.

Just when Souji was about to collapse, a violent shiver ran through him. He stopped moving and stood still for a while. "Son, what's wrong? Why don't...", Izanagi stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his lips were moving. "Souji...?", he checked again, but there was no reply. Concluding that he must've fallen asleep and control of his body had passed to him, Izanagi looked around to see where exactly he was. 'He must've taken my advice and entrusted his body to me.' Izanagi swelled with pride and happiness at the trust Souji had in him.

Seeing as Souji had said that school was important and that he absolutely had to go, Izanagi decided to head there. 'Let's see, I'm now at the gas station. So that means I have to follow...', he looked around and entered a road, '...this way!' Filled with confidence he walked towards his destination: school. After all, what could go wrong? He knew the words of this time, he knew what to do in class(namely sit there and think of whatever you want) and he practically invented interaction with women, so no problem.

"Hey! Souji!"

Izanagi pondered what he was going to do after classes. He knew Souji often went away with someone or something but who should he go with and what was he supposed to do?

'I have to think like...'

"SOUJI!"

'Exactly! Wait what?'Confused he looked up and saw a girl with short light brown hair waving at him. Searching his memory for her name, he quickly reached her side.

"Morning.", she said. 'She...sh...chi...AH! Chie!'

"Good morning _Chie!_", he said, over enunciating her name. "...wait!" On instinct Chie tensed her muscles and stopped moving for a second. "NOOOOOO! WRONG!", Izanagi yelled, making Chie jump a little and a few passer-by's turned their heads to look.

"Souji? Everything okay?", she asked, worried about her friend's sudden outburst.

"No! It was completely wrong! You're a woman!", he said. Chie frowned, "And what's wrong with that?", she demanded angrily(and slightly confused).

"Look, we have to redo this or else our children will be failures.", Izanagi explained. Chie turned bright red at those words. "Wh-wh-wha...What d-do did you...", she stuttered. Thinking she had not heard him right, Izanagi decided to repeat himself. After all, a lot was at stake. He had made the mistake once, he wasn't going to make it again.

"WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN OR ELSE OUR CHILDREN WILL BE FAILURES! DISFIGURED!", he yelled to make sure she had heard him this time. This time about every head around them turned towards them. The sound of starting rumours and gossip were heard. Chie's face was as red as humanly possible. "D-do it a-again...Ch-children...o-our...", was all she could manage to say. Her eyes were wide in shock. Thinking she understood, Izanagi nodded and walked away. After a short while he came back.

"Good morning Chie.", he greeted casually, but Chie didn't respond. "Now it's your turn.", he whispered to her.

Chie blinked, snapping out of her daze. "My turn?", she asked confused. Izanagi nodded and waited expectantly. "Euh... morning...?", she tried, making Izanagi smile.

'Now, let's see, what was next? Hmm... First greeting and then...Ah yes! Well, better do this thorough. I don't want disappoint Souji.'

"I have some body parts that you don't.", he said in a serious tone, but still with a smile on his face. Chie merely blinked. 'This girl is really clueless in the ways of the world! Hmm, I guess I can say her part as well, that shouldn't jinx anything. I hope.'And so he continued. "And you have some body parts that I don't have." His expression didn't change. Neither did that of Chie, who was still staring at him in confusion. "Right?", he asked for confirmation. She nodded meekly, seeing the truth in his words, but the meaning behind them completely eluded her still shocked mind. This was not the case for their audience that was still quite rudely eavesdropping in on their peculiar conversation.

"Great!", Izanagi exclaimed happily. 'Everything is going just as it should!'

"Now, I believe my unique body part and yours should fit together just perfectly!", he said enthusiastically. "W-w-w-w-WHAT!", Chie yelled, her face turning bead red as the implications dawned on her. She instinctively backed away from him.

"S-souji, y-you're...haha...hahaha I get it! This is a joke, right?...Right?", she asked, laughing nervously. This time Izanagi was the one who was confused. "A joke? No, no,no Chie, this is serious business. I don't want to screw this up like last time. Well, the time before last time actually. Whatever, anyway, we have to do it right or else." He explained, stepping closer again until he was within arm reach. "Chie," he started seriously, while putting his hands on her shoulders, "Let's do it ri-AAAARGHHHHHHhh!" Izanagi was efficiently interrupted by a kick to the groin. He doubled over in pain, suddenly feeling his control over Souji's body slipping away. Chie angrily towered above him. He looked up with a pained expression. "W-well, you had it coming...", Chie mumbled to defend her actions. She glanced around and everybody pretended not to have seen and went about their business as usual.

'This isn't how it's supposed to go...', Izanagi thought before falling unconscious. Souji's body went limp and fell over, his face hitting the pavement.

"Souji?", Chie checked. When he didn't answer or move, her anger and embarrassment were replaced with worry. "Oh, I didn't kick THAT hard!", she laughed, but still got no reply.

"...", thinking she couldn't just leave him there, she called Yukiko and together they brought him to the school's nursery. However, he was not worth the trouble of staying with him to see if he were alright. She was still too pissed off to do that.

A few hours later, Souji woke up feeling very rested. However the moment he attempted to move, a stinging pain enveloped his lower regions and he noted that his nose hurt as well. He looked at his surroundings, finally noticing he was in the school's nursery. He scratched his head confused. Ignoring the pain and shrugging off the memory lapse, he headed over to homeroom. When he entered the classroom, Chie huffed and looked away. Yukiko looked worried for a second before mimicking her best friend's action. Yosuke walked over to him.

"Dude, I feel your pain.", he said in an almost condoling way. It was then that, despite not remembering anything, everything clicked in his head.

'IZANAGI!'

* * *

><p>...and somewhere a certain gas station attendant was smirking very satisfied to herself.<p>

Part of this was based on Japanese mythology. Well, hope you enjoyed!

Chibiscuit


End file.
